comic_modefandomcom-20200215-history
Puffball
Puffball is a female contestant and a possible tertiary antagonist on Battle for Dream Island Again, and a contestant on Battle for BFDI. She talks in a strange vocoded voice, and whenever she speaks, the color of her body rapidly changes from one color of the rainbow to another. She is also one of the two BFDIA contestants that are completely limbless (the other being Yellow Face). She can also float and change her size. Puffball was the last contestant to make it into the cast of Battle for Dream Island Again with 291 votes, because of Leafy, Bubble, Flower, Woody, and Nonexisty were not present at the time. She was eliminated in BFDIA 6 as she reached 1,455 dislikes. Appearance Puffball appears to be a craft pom-pom, a material used in arts and crafts. Her outline is rose her shading is magenta, and her main body is pink. Her old design (seen in BFDIA 1) has a darker outline. Character coverage She first appeared in Lost in Space as a flying saucer to take Team No-Name to Priplanus. She lands somewhere near the Mars II and the Jupiter 2. She has the ability to teleport characters (i.e. Gelatin) while a flying saucer. In Last Day of School, Gelatin tells Puffball to return to Earth, collecting all of Team No-Name (except for Firey, who is later grabbed by Gelatin’s Magnet). Needle grabs on to her legs (gotten from Pin ), which then get retracted, transporting Needle near a “gasoline storage” that reads “GASOLNE. DO NOT TOUCH.” Needle climbs to the top, and both Needle and Gelatin notice a slit, which she slides through. Sometime throughout the comic, she turns back into a puffball, and once near Earth, she remembers when she could get a prize by making her team lose, so she shrinks (despite not competing, said by Golf Ball), making her team fall off. She, meanwhile, shrinks to death. Deaths #Last Day of School: Shrinks to death Kills Total kills: 7 Trivia *Puffball was first recommended by SuperMightyMichael. *Puffball's killstreak is 7 (all of Team No-Name's members and Needle). *Puffball was the last person to join BFDIA, at 291 votes. *Puffball is one of only eight limbless contestants, the others being Yellow Face, Cloudy, Pin (Pin was limbless because Puffball removed her limbs for stabbing her speaker box, albeit accidentally), Black Hole, 8-Ball, Bell, and Roboty. *She is one of the 3 contestants that were never in BFDI that weren't recommended in any episode. The others being Gelatin and Yellow Face. *Puffball hates being called "Puffy", just like Needle hates being called "Needy", Blocky being called "Stabable [sic]", Book being called "Well-Read", Tennis Ball being called "Clumsy", and Four being called “Murderer”. *Puffball can change size. *Puffball's favorite screen is Abraham Lincoln's head. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Puffball suddenly started throwing up a rainbow while singing and started to talk in a distorted way. *Puffball won her own speaker box after getting the most likes in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. *Puffball is one of the few contestants to win a prize, the others being Coiny and Teardrop. *Puffball is the only contestant to win a prize twice. *Puffball had a new design in the beginning half of BFDIA 1, which has a darker outline than her design in the rest of BFDIA. *''Members of the Puffball species are known to regurgitate a rainbow substance during times of distress.'' *Puffball is one of the only three people to have a personal speaker box, the others being Firey and Flower. *As of Season 2, Puffball is the only ball to have no spaces in her name. **She is also the only 'ball' to not actually be a ball since she is crafting pom-pom. *Puffball was the only contestant who can fly. (until BFB) *Puffball changes colors while speaking. *Puffball was the only pink contestant in BFDIA. *Puffball has the record of most dislikes in BFDIA, with 1455 dislikes. *She was the first limb-less contestant eliminated in BFDIA. *Since Puffball can float, it would be impossible for her to be flung to the Tiny Loser Chamber/Locker of Losers). The way she was put into the TLC has not yet been shown. **Most likely, it was the Laser Powered Teleportation Device. *Puffball is the first female contestant to win a prize in BFDIA. **She is also the first limbless contestant to win a prize. *After Yellow Face switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch, Puffball was the only remaining limbless contestant on Team No-Name. * Puffball is the 4th female who got eliminated in BFDIA. * She is the only contestant whose elimination was not shown. * She is the only contestant in BFB who didn't appear in the line of contestants during the intro. However, this was likely a mistake. * Apart from Loser, she is the only contestant to not be what she is called. A real puffball is "a member of any of several groups of fungi in the division Basidiomycota". **A fungus doesn't count as an object like Leafy and Flower because fungi are decomposers closer to animals than to plants. For some reason, on all object shows so far, all objects resemble humans and no object has at least four legs yet. Gallery PuffBall.png|Puffball Puffball Icon.png|Puffball's body @ Cute Puffball.png|Sleeping Puffball from the "Vote for Puffball" video in BFDIA 2. Puffball voting.png|Smiling Puffball from the "Vote for Puffball" video in BFDIA 4. Puffbox.png|The Puffball Speaker Box, won in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 Puffy.png|Puffball's face, which looks like a Pac-Man puff!.jpg|"Yeah, who? I wanna know!" Davidland.png|Puffball transports her team across the sea of Davids in Davidland. (Episode 5e) Puffbal dying.jpg|Puffball puking. Puffball flies over ICRRC.png|Puffball flies over ICRCC. Keep Calm and Float On.png|Puffball flying past the planets in our solar system. Yeah who I wanna know.png|"Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know!" ~ Puffball Flying calmly lol.png|Puffball, Gelatin, and Needle flying past "phages". peopleingirlhead.png Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Females Category:Limbless Category:Team No-Name Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Contestants Category:Recommended Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Prize Winners Category:Puffball Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Free Food Category:Season 2 Eliminated Contestants